Ahriman's Legacy
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: A new Dark Wizard has entered the earth, and plans to destroy all of it and replace it with a new world shrouded with darkness and death.


Ahriman's Legacy  
----------------  
:Characters used in this Shaman King fanfiction:  
-----------------------  
Yoh Asakura-15 years old.  
Descript. : A carefree boy who just wants to live an easy life.  
Status : Shaman King  
Furyoku : 35212  
-----------------------  
Anna Kyoyama (Asakura) -15 years old.  
Descript. : While cold when others are around, she is actually soft on the inside  
Status : Shaman King's fiancee  
Furyoku : 50  
Itako level : Highest  
-----------------------  
HoroHoro Usui -15 years old.  
Descript. : A big glutton. Hates chinese food after Ren made him eat so much.  
Status : Shaman King's best friend  
Furyoku : 14672  
-----------------------  
Tao Ren - 15 years old.  
Descript. : A serious boy, he does not enjoy losing, has no relationships.  
Status : Shaman King's best friend  
Furyoku : 15992  
-----------------------  
Manta Oyamada - 15 years old.  
Descript. : A smart kid, he was a big help and also a big trouble during the Shaman King adventure.  
Status : Shaman King's best human friend  
Furyoku : 7525 Hidden (Remember when he used the Double Medium on the Fudou Myoudo or something like that? The Pico-Pico hammer!)  
-----------------------  
Pirika Usui - 13 years old.  
Descript. : A tough trainer for HoroHoro  
Status : HoroHoro's sister  
Furyoku : 0  
-----------------------  
Hao Asakura - 2000 years old (Or commonly known as 15 years old)  
Descript. : A pyromaniac. After defeat at the Shaman Tournament, he has disappeared, and is back, brainwashed and powerful.  
Status : Shaman King's twin brother  
Furyoku : 1,250,000  
-----------------------  
Tamao Tamamura - 13 years old. (I think)  
Descript. : Shy girl , big crush on Yoh.  
Status : Shaman King's friend  
Furyoku : 0  
-----------------------  
Evil Characters..well you will find out yourself ;)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pairups: Yohna, HaoTamao,   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: The Messenger

Yoh Asakura, a laidback boy with hazelnut brown hair, orange headphones, brown eyes and .. weights ran along the streets of Funbari Gaoka. Alongside him was his trusty human friend, Manta Oyamda. He was very short, had a huge head, light brown hair and eyes. He was moving along Yoh pretty fast, because he was on his bicycle. "Yoh-kun, haven't you ran long enough? Its been seven hours now, and Anna-san just increased your weights by 5kg!"

Yoh was covered in a amount of sweat no one else thought achievable. "Hehe, Manta, Anna will kill me if I take a break, now come on, we still have to buy the groceries". With that, he moved a little faster, surpassing the world record for holding 9kg weights on his wrists and ankles while running up a hill.

:Back at the onsen:

Anna: Youre late.  
Yoh: Gomen Nasai Anna..but there was a long line at the grocery store and..  
Anna: ..An extra 50 laps tomorrow and another 5 hours on the electric chair.  
Yoh: (Mumble)Kuso..  
Anna: Did you say something, Yoh?  
Yoh: Nothing!  
Manta: Aah..Anna-san is scary..  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Yoh continued his 200 laps, he found a motionless female body lying on the ground. "Ah?". Yoh was alone that day because Manta was called back to his house to discuss something with his father. He turned the female body around, so he was facing a woman with pink hair with blue streaks. "Daijoubu?". The woman's eyes fluttered open and she stared into Yoh's brown eyes. She sighed a lovesick sigh and shook her head, reminding herself of the reason why she was even in Funbari Gaoka. The woman pushed herself off the floor , and smiled a sweet smile at the innocent boy, saying "Hai..Arigato. I am Celeste.. I am here to present a warning to your people in Izumo. A dark wizard named Ahriman.."

Yoh blinked and raised his hand as a motion to stop. "Aah..im glad your fine, but dont you think youre kind of acting a little too friendly? What if you are actually a kidnapper and is going to kidnap me , and then put me in a dark cold room?" . Celeste blinked a couple of times at what Yoh said, then laughed out loud. "Yes, Yoh, gomen.." "How do you know my name! You are a kidnapper! Waaah!". Yoh quickly ran off, waving his hands stupidly and dashed off in a cloud of smoke. Celeste blinked in surprise, then annoyance. "I should have never accepted this mission" she mumbled, before running off after Yoh.The OnsenYoh: Anna! Anna! A kidnapper is after me!  
Yoh pointed to Celeste, who was banging on the wooden door, and threatening to kick it down.  
Anna: Nani?  
Yoh: See!  
Celeste: Let me in! Dangit! Ahriman is coming!  
Anna: Ahriman!..Could she be..Nick : Not much of a cliffhanger.


End file.
